1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved bookbinding method and strips for bookbinding. More particularly, the invention relates to binding books wherein the male binding strip studs are formed with punch members at their outer ends. The punch members on the ends of the studs cooperate with the holes in the female strip to punch sheets interposed therebetween, the punched sheets accumulating on the studs until the entire stack of sheets has accumulated. The strips are then compressed with the paper therebetween, excess stud lengths are cut off and heads are formed on the ends of the studs to bind the book together. Other means for securing the book assembled may be employed.
2. Related Art
A method of binding books is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,625, said method involving the use of male and female binding strips. Such strips are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,013. In order to use the strips of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,013 patent, holes must be punched at or near the spine edges of the pages to be bound. Heretofore, several methods of forming such holes have been employed. Machines such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,625 frequently have incorporated therein a punch, which punches sheets with holes in the proper location and of the proper size. In other instances, separate punches, either manual or motor operated, punch the holes. In both foregoing instances, punching is a separate operation and the punched sheets must be assembled in a stack, operations which involve skill and effort.
Still another alternative is to pre-punch the sheets at a paper mill or fabricator. Again, such sheets must be assembled and the studs fitted into the holes in the sheets, again involving skill, time and effort.
One principal advantage of the present invention is that the male strip itself is one of the punch members and the punched sheets remain in position on the studs, until the stack which is to comprise the book has been assembled. This eliminates the necessity of assembling the sheets. Thus there is a considerable amount of time saved and the skill required of the operator is reduced.
The cost of a separate punch is also saved.
Another feature of the present invention is that the male punch elements are themselves used as binding strips for the book, in effect, comprising disposable punch elements. Thus the punch is continually renewed for each book.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the female strip is likewise one of the punch elements. After the sheets are assembled on the studs, the two strips are compressed, excess stud lengths cut and rivet heads formed. For such purpose, the underside of the female strip may be formed with depressions or counterbores into which the rivet heads are received.
In an alternative form of the invention, a separate, hardened female punch die is used. After all the sheets are punched and they are stacked on the male strip during the punching operation, the female binding strip is assembled on the stud. Excess stud lengths and heads are formed as in the previously described modification.
Alternatively, if the holes in the female strip are of proper dimension, the studs may be driven into said holes with a force fit and the excess lengths cut off. In such instances, the book is held assembled by friction. Such an operation simplifies the equipment used and eliminates cutting and head forming.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification and referring to the accompanying drawings in which similar characters of reference represent corresponding parts in each of the several views.